


More than Friends?

by Manyota



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Angst, Come, Elevator Sex, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, RPF, Tears, arousal and despair at the same time, identity crisis, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyota/pseuds/Manyota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin discovers Tumblr, fanfiction and Johnlock and that he actually desires Benedict like John desires Sherlock in those Johnlock stories. When he wanks about Ben something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Martin discovers Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Sherlock related fanfiction story and actually almost my first fanfiction at all (my very first attempt in writing is about 15 years ago and was for a round robin and just nothing but pooooor LOL).  
> Additionly english isn't my natural tongue. But since I read so many very good works here I felt the urge to give just a little bit back.  
> So please be lenient towards me ;-)
> 
> This fanfic is supposed to be not only dedicated to all the talented writers here but also to all the wonderful artists at tumblr.
> 
> Hopefully a muse will kiss me again to finish this story properly :-)  
> \---
> 
> Also it is quite important to me to state, that this is just and only a fiction, which has nothing to do with real life. I know (and you should know this too), that neither Martin nor Benedict would ever think of each other different than just as friends and collegues. They both are straight and never intended to have a romantic relationship with each other.  
> Martins has a very happy relationship with Amanda Abbington, who is a wonderful actress and a lovely person with much humour.  
> Also Ben finally met his soulmate with Sophie Hunter. Seeing him happy should make you all happy too.  
> Everyone, who doesn't realise this and even hates Amanda or Sophie just because Amanda plays Mary Morston and is Martins partner or because Sophie is the love of Bens life should immediately visit a shrink!
> 
> Thank you :-)

**Chapter** **one – Martin discovers Johnlock**

 

Recently Martin went through some weird phases in his emotional life.

It started with the internet. Well with this tumblr actually. He was told, that there is a huge "Sherlock" fanbase crowding on tumblr. Since Martin always is curious he took a look and even got an account. And indeed he discovered, that this terrific masterpiece he starred in was loved to bits by the internet. And besides what he saw in particular was.....well.... created by mostly very talented and even more by quite imaginative people. In fact almost every drawing or painting contented his character together with his co star involved in pretty various sexual activities. But to be fair almost everything had additional a more or less romantic touch. This whole phenomenon seemed to be an embracing of the tv series, an extraordinary proof of love.

Since Martins attitude was this openminded and unprejudiced it didn't seem to be a problem to him. He was amused and a bit flattered since his bodily proportions were always depicted pretty perfect. Although he had to admit it might be quite awkward to his family or friends to see some of those pictures.

But since some of it really was hilarious he had to show it to Benedict, who was at least equally regarded.

Ben was firstly a bit shocked but then when Martin explained his perception of this phenomenon Benedict couldn't help but simply agree with him. But anyway he didn't seem to be really interested or curious in further "investigations" since in private life he just couldn't identify himself this much with Sherlock or even THIS Sherlock and he just couldn't take it serious (at least he stated so) ... unlike Martin. He was kind of fascinated. And the more he was engaged in these fucking fantastic artistic fanarts the more he began to think of what Benedict would think about some of those pictures. What would Ben say if Martin showed him this animated gif where John was roughly shagged by Sherlock from behind. Or the one in the shower? Or those, which were painted in a very realistic style, so that one can think Ben and Martin really were involved in a porn movie? What would he feel? Could Ben look into Martins eyes when he showed him those? Actually Martin caught himself imagining Ben how he blushes with a sly look at Martin and gets a bit insecure.  He had to admit, this would please Martin somehow. This thought was actually somehow arousing. And when Martin got aware of this he got insecure himself and decided to concentrate on something different and don't give a further thought on it.

Well, this worked. After this decision everything kind of got back to normal and Martin was relieved.

A few weeks later the shooting of the next season "Sherlock" started. And out of a sudden Martin was again confronted with his recently new discovered feelings. The relationship of Sherlock and John was always supposed to be close. And so in order to illustrate this John and Sherlock often had to stand, walk, sit pretty close as well. And sometimes the creators and producers even had a devilishly joy in weaving in some cheeky innuendoes, that should tease the Johnlock fandom. Therefore for example Martin often had to stare in an admiring way at Benedict. If these scenes were quite easy for Martin in the first season it now was different. Not that it was difficult for him to act as an admiring John. No. Quite the opposite. It seemed to Martin like his normal state to watch Ben and just admire him. Actually he adored him. Not only that Ben was a fuckin’ amazing talented actor. He also was so kind, lovable, funny, appreciating. supporting and beautiful. God was he beautiful! His pale, lean and gangly but yet muscular body was so alluring when he moved in that boyish charming yet graceful way. And looking into these unspeakable beautiful eyes or at these perfect shaped lips, that must be so soft as well as firm and surely would look simply wonderful around Martins cock was almost too much. Martin was afraid someone could notice he wasn't acting at all when John looked at Sherlock. He was afraid Benedict could notice.

Martin caught himself more and more often thinking about his own sexuality and asking himself whether he could make some homosexual experiences or even have a gay relationship. Of course when he was young he experimented a bit. But his gay experiences back then were limited to pretty boozed situations and neither of his partners nor Martin himself ever doubted to be straight. Today it was different. Martin really felt unsettled. He must admit to himself that he always felt something special for Ben. Right from the start, the very first rehearsal their chemistry was good, in fact actually amazing. They fucking adored each other. But he thought it was only in a totally unsexual way Just like John and Sherlock are supposed to. And now this whole thing evolved into something irritating sexual. And to Martins regret clearly only for him. This was frustrating and compromising at the same time. And he didn't know how to cope with it.

And besides, if it wasn't worse enough Martin has discovered fanfiction. At various platforms for fanfiction Johnlock stories made up a large part. Curious as he was he copied a bit naively some of them onto his ebook reader to have some recreation during shooting when they had to wait (in fact being an actor on film or tv means you have to have a lot of patience because most of the day you're waiting). When he started reading the first one while the light- and soundpeople adjusted things for a new take he was taken by surprise as he realised, it was pure porn. Gosh, Martin wasn't aware it would be so arousing. And as if it wasn't enough he must admit to himself, that the gay scenes between John and Benedict - uhm - Sherlock made him even more horny than the straight ones. Martin was quite bewildered by these feelings. And when he finaly finished the shootings for this day and got back to his hotel he couldn't stay with the others at the hotel bar as usual. He pretended to suffer of an headache and headed to his room. It was a fault to read this little fanfiction during the shooting. The whole day he was constantly thinking of the things the two protagonists were doing in that story. And the whole day he couldn't concentrate on his acting properly.

When he shut the door of his room behind him he grabbed his ebook reader again, let himself fall into the nearest  chair and scrolled back to the hottest scene he already read about 10 hours ago. Alone the anticipation of reading this scene again made him half hard already. In his left hand he held his reader and almost unconsciously his right hand slid from his thigh up to his crotch. He slowly rubbed his cock through the layers of his pants and jeans while he eagerly absorbed the words. His tongue moistened his lips from time to time and his breath became faster and heavier. Suddenly Martin slammed his ebook reader aside,  resolutely unzipped his jeans and tug his briefs and jeans in one down to his knees. His plumb, firm cock urged out and already leaked with precum. Martin gave it first a few long and slow strokes and then closed his eyes and put his thumb on the head of his prick to smirk the precum around the very sensitive skin of his dark glans. He played at his frenulum and then curled his hand firmly around his shaft. His hand moved faster and faster up and down just as his breathing went faster when voluptuous pictures popped up in his head – pictures of the alabaster like smooth pale skin of Benedicts neck and the sensitive spot upon his collarbone. While spreading his precum around his red glans he imagined Benedict revealing his muscular chest and abdomen and unzipping his trousers. He could see curly auburn hair above Bens impressive cock. And though he never had seen Benedicts member in an erected state, according to what he saw in that stageplay at the national theatre it was clear to him, that Benedicts cock was firm, not thick but considerably big and straight and georgous with a pleasant large ball bag hanging underneath, maybe even shaved . At the thought of this little slightly throatily moans and whimpers escaped of Martins mouth occasionaly. Then he lifted his hips and frantically thrust into his hand as if he was fucking Benedicts tight hot hole. Then abruptly he stopped just to do some very slow, ample strokes. He stripped off his trousers and pants and threw them to the floor. Martin went to the bed, sat there leaning at the head-board at the wall. Now he pulled his knees further up towards his chest and his left hand wandered down to his balls, gave them some tender squeezes and went further to his perineum. He started to massage it gently while his other hand rubbed up and down his cock. As an almost aching moan escaped his mouth he opened his eyes and watched his cock twitching in his hand. And then he came. He squirted  in long white stripes all over his belly and his t-shirt. And with the first squirt, as his cock jerked towards his abdomen he cried out, no he screamed out Benedicts name. Martin was completely exhausted. It was one of the most intensive and longest orgasms he had in the last months. And this was his first wank just and only because of him imagining Benedict. It now was clear. Martin began to accept, that he clearly was attracted to his friend - in every way.

He still didn't collect himself yet when he heard a vehement knocking on his door accompanied by Benedicts call "Martin. Martin! Open up! Are you allright?"

 _OMG It's Benedict! And he doesn't stop knocking._ Martin barged out of his bed. God, his semen. It seemed like everything was semen splattered. Martin hastily grabbed the tissues from the nightstand and wiped quickly over his belly and his shirt. He flipped over the duvet to cover the blotted sheet and stumbled to the pile on the floor, still half hard, to quickly put back on his trousers, which wasn’t quite easy. He almost clamped his foreskin in the zipper But finally managed it. Meanwhile Ben was still and constantly knocking. Martin headed to the door and opened it gaspingly. Just at that moment he realised, that on the shirt he was wearing still were some pretty flashy spots of his semen. But it was too late. He couldn't slam the door back closed. So he decided to act quite naturally and pretend to not know about the stains. Hopefully Ben wouldn't notice them.

"Martin, what's the matter? I just came upstairs to go to my room when I heard you scream and call my name. Is everything OK? What happened? Are you injured or what?"

he spoke the last few  words more and more slowly as his look was caught by the stains on Bens shirt. His gaze wandered around in Martins room and he saw some crumpled tissues on the floor along with some briefs. Benedict looked back into Martins face, a bit baffled.

"Um err oh, everything's fine. Err, I fell asleep and must have been dreaming. Um. I had a massive headache... err... Maybe this caused a nightmare. Sorry I didn't mean to bother you. Everything is allright... err.... thank you Ben."

"Well, then." Benedict murmured bewildered and turned around to the door "Take care, buddy." and went out of Martins room.

 _Fuck!_ Martins head was bright red. _How embarrassing!_ He never could be in the same room with Benedict again. Not to mention to look into his eyes ever again. 


	2. Benedict discovers feelings

**Chapter two** – **Benedict discovers feelings**

 

Recently Benedict noticed some weird behaviour on his friend, that made him a bit concerned. It started with the internet. Well with this tumblr actually.

One time a few weeks ago they met at Martins house where he actually wanted to introduce Ben to some Motown bands, he discovered newly. Benedict loves Martins taste in music. He’s kind of unorthodox since he seldom listened to mainstream unless it’s mainstream from 30 years ago. And often Martins music was wonderful to dance to. Dancing always enlightened Benedict and so he was keen on finding out about this new bands. In fact he adored Martin for several other character traits as well. For example Martin had (sometimes) an extraordinary dress style, which made Ben laugh sometimes and which also made him sometimes want to buy similar shirts etc.. But the most important thing was, that Martin always was very down to earth with a great humour. Although this resulted sometimes into richly coloured swearing, which was never insulting though. On the other hand Martin could be extremely charming, whilst he never appeared exaggerated or even sleazy. Quite the opposite. Martins honest and natural way accompanied by his open and genuine smile made him being a case sui generis. And his pleasant appearance emphasised it perfectly.

So they indulged in listening to the music, fooled around a bit as Martin mentioned this “tumblr”.

 

“What? We occupy this webpage literally? You’re kidding. Well, I know ‘Sherlock’ became surprisingly a huge success…. but a whole social network platform? Nope.”

“No really. Go, have a look by your own.” Martin went to the desk where his notebook was and clattered on the keyboard. He turned the computer in Bens direction.  “But let me warn you. This isn’t G-rated”

Martin giggled. Benedict raised an eyebrow. And went to the desk

“What do you mean ‘not G-rated’? ….. Oh gosh!” Ben gasped and immediately did a step back “What!? What is this? Martin, it’s a porn webpage!”

Ben stared at a picture that appeared on the screen, where John Watson sat on Sherlocks lap, both stark naked. Sherlock was spread on the couch of 221b, leaning against the back of the sofa, legs sprawled, his heels relaxed on the floor and John clutched his arms around Sherlocks neck, crouching on him, his feet on the seating. The artist (and this really was an artist because everything looked not only anatomically correct but also had a true and intense atmosphere) drew very detailed and one could clearly see, that they both rather were in a kind of thrill of ecstasy as Sherlocks prick stuck in Johns anus.

“Calm down, Ben” Martin explained his point of view. And when Ben scrolled down the page he discovered, that besides the drawing there were lots of expression of love in various ways – poems, statements, jokes and also lots of drawings, paintings and comic strips, that expressed often in a witty way as well as in a pretty romantic way, how they see (or wish) the relationship between Sherlock and his companion. Indeed actually there wasn't any reason to be upset or concerned. To tolerate these things would at the worst increase their popularity. Ridiculous to think someone could take these pictures and fantasies serious or for real. Their reputation wouldn't suffer at all.

So Ben was sure he could get along with it, though he doesn't intend to browse further through this stuff. After all he got people, who do have an eye on what's going on in the media so he could initiate steps if necessary, like it was with this twitter stalker recently.

Martin on the contrary seemed quite intrigued. When Martin gazed at this certain picture Benedict noticed a kind of sparkling in his eyes, which he wasn't sure how to interpret. At least it was conspicuous enough to catch Bens mind. What was it that fascinated his friend this much? Was it the arty way of that pic? _Crap._ Was it that it's just porn disregarding that it's porn with Martins and Bens faces? Or was it in fact this circumstance? Did he get aroused of that pic? Benedict didn't dare to glance on Matins crotch in order to check. This would be awkward and weird and embarrassing. Although, well, admittedly..... well actually... Oh my god. Ben crossed his legs. In his own trousers he felt an alarming twitch. What the hell? Benedict turned back towards the music

"OK then, are they planning to have some gigs here in our area? The band, I mean. We could go there."

Although he was responsive to this change of topic Benedict couldn't help but notice that Martins slightly distracted look and the sight of his tongue, moisturising his lips had something ..... alluring. Nope! Ben wasn't gay, so the only explanation for this was that the abnormal state of Martins affectivity not only irritated Martin himself but also simply claimed to much room and so affected even Benedict. Benedict was seriously concerned about his friend.

 

When they met again for the first reading of the new Sherlock season Benedict had a rather healthy impression of Martin. In fact Martin was brilliant as John. Ben never felt such an intense bonding between Watson and Holmes and during the shooting it was even better. Ben felt wonderful inspired by Martins play, which even raised Bens play again. Although between the takes, when they used to talk, drink, fool around whilst waiting Martin seemed unusual reserved. This wouldn't be worrisome if there weren't those clandestine glances from Martin he felt all the time. And after one day when everybody went to the hotel bar to conclude the evening with a glass of wine and some chatter Martin headed immediately to his room murmuring something of an headache. Benedict couldn't enjoy the evening much without Martins charming and witty way so after a while he decided to go to his room as well. When he reached his door he suddenly heard a cry out of Martins room. It sounded almost pained. And it sounded clearly like "Benedict!". Ben stood there for a moment of bewilderment. Martin must have heard him. And something terrible must have happened. Maybe an heart attack or an accident. Benedicts pulse was raging. He couldn't bear the thought of Martin being hurt and went quickly to his door to knock and shout. It took ages and just when Benedict decided to break open the door a pretty dishevelled Martin appeared at the door. He stuttered something of an headache and that everything's fine. But Benedict actually couldn't listen. He was distracted by the sight that was presented to him. Martins shirt was blotted. And Ben identified it unambiguous as semen. The room was a mess too. There were used pants on the floor along with some crumpled tissues. And the bed looked rather debauched too. Benedict blushed. He caught Martin having a wank! Pictures appeared in Bens head. Martin sitting on his bed completely naked with wide spread legs, his dark red cock jutting prominently, drops of precum dribbling down the underside of his shaft. And then Martins gaze. His gaze at Ben. Helpless, ashamed but coveting and craving. Oh, in his mind Martin looked so lustful..... and...... somehow ........ alluring. _Damn!_ Ben shook his head to get this out of his mind.

Realising, that he disturbed Martin during a very private moment he turned around and went to his own room. Gosh, how embarrassing. _Poor Martin. No one wanted to get in such a situation._ Benedict slowly let shut the door and just stood there for a while, trying to sort his thoughts. Benedict racked his brain how he could make amends for this. But actually the thing, that dominated his thoughts the most was the fact, that Martin clearly called Benedicts name when he came. And even more Bens own reaction, the picture, his subconscious imposed upon his mind

What was it with Martin, that his feelings went always so intense in Martins presence? Undoubtedly he felt a deep friendship. Deeper, than every other male friendship he ever entertained. And now this. Obviously there was more. Martin caused feelings in Benedict, he never associated with a man-to-man-friendship. And obviously it was time to face it.

In that night Benedict slept rather fitfully with wild dreams and in the morning, when he woke up he noticed, that he had ejaculated whilst sleeping


	3. The helping Hand

After this “masturbation incident” Martin felt awful. He still had to do one day of shooting for “Sherlock" and he didn’t know how to handle it. At least he had to do only one scene, where John and Sherlock had to get quite close and look into each others eyes. Unfortunately they had to repeat it unusualy often just because Martin couldn’t concentrate and constantly made mistakes. On time he stumbled because he was irritated by Bens stare and fell almost flat on the floor if Ben didn’t catch him. Martin did a rather awkward excusing grin towards Ben but couldn’t look into his face. Damn how could this happen? If only Ben wasn’t this fucking straight. If only there were a tiny tiny chance to convince Ben of being open to new dimensions and perspectives of love and sex. It wouldn’t be that embarrassing that Martin – again - felt his cock stiring when Ben grabbed him under his arms, Martins face was pressed against Bens chest and he could smell, he inhaled relishingly his manly arousing scent.  
Oddly enough noone at the set seemed to notice in which state Martin was, how he felt. _Or did they just pretend and everyone KNEW? OMG!_  
_Anyway – act normal, Martin. Act normal!_ He thouht to him self. And - _what a relieve_ – the next try worked and they could wrap the scene.

After this last day of shooting Martin went straight to his trailer to gather all his things and headed to the train. He wanted to go back home as quickly as possible.. He didn’t know how to explain himself to the others and mainly to Benedict but this wasn’t his first priority anyway. All he wanted was to flee and forget.  
His feelings mixed out of embarrassment, shame, confusion, desire, horniness, wanton, despair and helplessness needed to calm and this was only possible in a distance to Ben.

  
The following weeks he tried to distract himself. He went out with friends, did some sports and read some scripts, his agent sent to him. A few times he tried to chat up a girl. He was pretty successful (he always could count on his charme). But at the point when he was sure the girl wanted a proper shag with him he suddenly felt an alarming lack of interest. He then came up with some lazy and bland excuses and just let her alone – not very gentleman like. But he couldn’t help himself.  
Each and every night when he tried to get some sleep the thoughts came back. And one night he couldn’t bear it anymore, stood up, dressed and went to the recently new opened bar a few blocks from his flat. He was curious anyway what this place is.

  
The Orfeos was nice, cozy and stylish. And the bartenter looked nice as well. Martin sat on the bar and ordered a drink, a strong drink. And then he ordered another one. And then… well once again another one as he noticed a bloke next to him, who seemed to have watched him for quite a while already.

“What’s up, dude?!" Martin asked blatantly. 

The guy grinned "you look as if you got a lot of trouble".

John eyed him. He was pretty handsome. Curly dark hair, lean and tall. He reminded him a bit of Ben.

"Well, I'm sitting alone in a bar, staring into my third drink. What do you think?"

"It's a woman, right?"

"Err, nope. But I guess you nevrtheless hit the right issue." John sighed and took another sip on his drink.

"Oh, then I suppose you got an expert sitting next to you. You fell in love with someone, who doesn't want you. Well, been there a lot if times actually. You know it's sometimes quite frustrating to be gay since most of the blokes around you are straight."

"I'm not gay!" Martin blurted this out literally.

"Oh, sorry. I didn' mean to... I just thought...."

"Agh, don't be sorry. Actually you're right. Or actually your wrong and also right. Oh man, this is fucking complicated." Martin rolled his eyes and took another sip.

"Ah, I see. Wanna talk about it? It's Colin. My name. I mean I'm Colin. Think it's nicer to know the name of the guy who listens and maybe gives some good advises."

Colin gave Martin a shy smirk and Martin smiled back. "Martin, I'm Martin."

He was glad, that he finally had someone to talk about this even if it was a random stanger named Colin.  
Martin told him about "this guy", who is straight, much too straight for his taste and that he is so adorable and nice and warmhearted and errudite and intelligent and funny and dorky and sooo sexy and sooo not wanting Martin. He told him that this guy is so sexy that he actually seemed to have turned straight Martin gay, without knowing or intending it and that it tears Martin apart because he doesn't know how to cope with all this. His new discovered feelings. The fact, that he never ever had gay thoughts, not to mention experiences and now all of a sudden he can't think of women anymore. I _t's all a messy mess._

"You got to take your time." Colin said, touching Martins shoulder "It's new to you. You know when I discovered, that I'm interested in men I was quite shocked. In my head there was this plan. I always thought of me as sometimes being a dad and husband in an innocent surburb. But when I met this boy at school my whole world was upside down."

"Yeah, but I slept with women for about 25 years! And it was fun. Great fun. And I was in love and all this. And now. Look at me..."

"No reason to be worried or sad though. I know several guys, who were even married before they came out. And after all It could also be, that you'e bisexual.... well although I doubt that there are really true bisexuals. I think bisexual men just don't want to admit that they are gay. But never mind. It helps a lot not thinking in categories such as straight or gay or bi. You're just human. Your just nothing but a man who happened to fall in love with someone. It doesn't matter who he or she is."

John looked up into Colins eyes. He was so right. Martin had to make himself free of those fossilized ways of thinking. Suddenly Martin felt a great relieve. And he was kind of thankfull to Colin. With his both hands he grabbed Colins cheeks and planted a big and loud snog onto his lips. Colin looked a bit bewildered but then he smiled into this kiss put his hand on the back of Johns neck and kissed back. Oh gosh. What a kiss. Martins first real kiss with a guy. Martin didn't think but just felt. The three drinks did their contribution to his indulgence and Martin just let it happen. Colin was a good kisser. Actually at least as good as most of his former girlfriends. Actually it just felt like with a woman, except of the scratching stubble. Actually Martin could do this the whole night. It was so comforting. And Colin seemed to like it as well. They kissed and snogged and drank and then Colin took his hand and said quietly and gently "come!".

And Martin did Colin let drag himout of the bar. Martin was tipsy.... no, he was drunk. But this was just fine for him. It was the excuse - no the reason because he didn't have to think furthermore but join in right now. Outside they continued kissing and sudddenly Colin pinned Martin against the wall in a small alley. And suddenly Martin felt Colins hands running all over his body. He tugged Martins shirt out of his pants and slid under the fabric to explore Martins tight muscles beneath his soft and firm skin. He then quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Martins trousers and rubbed his half hard cock through the fabric of his pants. Martin let it happen. Anyway he would be wanking later this night. _And why not just make some gay experience on this occasion._ Maybe he would figure out that it was the right thing for him or even better that it wasn't the right thing for him. Martin even dared to touch Colins croch, which was hard, very hard and Martin was curious and unzipped Colins trousers. His cock urged out and Martin was impressed. He saw other penisses already of course. And as an early teenager he once even hat a short wank with another boy. But this was different. This was mature. And when Colin drew Martins pants down to reach his bare flesh Martin was hard and eager to do the same to Colin. They both stood in this dark little alley (what a klishee LOL) with their trousers and pants down to their knees rubbing and snogging each other. What a picture. Martin grasp both pricks with his hand and began to stroke. Colin moaned and so did Martin. This obviously was too much for Colin or maybe he was too long in this aroused state already. Anyway shortly after the first few strokes his cock ejaculated a considerable amount right against Martins belly. Martin was a bit bemused and Colin noticed it. He looked down to the mess he’d made and as he tilt his head Martin didn’t see Colin anymore. Colins dark curls suddenly belonged to Benedict and automaticly like in trance he run his fingers through these wonderful hair and he pushed Colins head further down to his cock. Colin understood and was eager to fullfill Martins wish. He avidly took Martins prick into his mouth as deep as he could and devotedly sucked his head and licked along his length and around the rim. Martin only saw Sherlocks georgous curls bumping and rocking up and down as Colin gave head. Martin imagined the perfect heart shaped mouth of Ben around his shaft and there… he did come. And he felt how Colin swallowed each and every drop.  
And then out of a sudden Martin was utterly sober again. _Oh fuck_! What did he do there. A complete stranger! He spilled his semen into the throat of a complete stranger, a male complete stranger! Martin felt awful. He murmured something of an excuse. Colin in the contrary looked quite happy and glanced up at Martin with a hopeful stare. Martin took a tail of his shirt and tried to wipe off a bit semen, that dropped out of one corner of Colins mouth.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, so sorry. I didn’t want that, you have to believe me…” Martin wasn’t aware that Colin couldn’t know he only thought of Benedict as he got Colins blowjob. And because of Martins ceasless excuses he became a bit suspicious and all at once his facial expression wasn’t that happy anymore.

“It’s Ok. I understand. Your imagination run wild. Well, I enjoyed it very much. No need for a guilty concience, really. It’s OK.”

Colin pulled his trouser back on. Only in this moment Martin realized, that he stood there in a dark alley with a naked butt and exposed cock. He quickly put back on his jeans. He didn’t know what to say and looked helplessly at Colin. Colin nodded understandingly and Martin turned around and went away. Back to his flat.

 _Christ! Fucking christ! What was this supposed to mean?! How could this happen?_  
But even if this experience was rather awkward for Martin it helped him to come to one conclusion: he must talk to Benedict. He must make a clean sweep in order to get back into a normal state again.


	4. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben decides to confess to Martin but accidentally gets to see him having sex with the other guy.  
> \-----------

It was a strange and awkward feeling. Actually Ben and Martin called or mailed each other at least once a week. But since this incident in the hotel Ben didn't hear anything of Martin. And to be honest he hesitated as well quite a lot. And this despite he more and more felt a kind of urge to talk to Martin, see him, be near him. It wasn't just, that Martins behavior irritated him. Much more than this it was an impulse, a reason to go deeper and question his relationship with Martin and to fathom his own true feelings.

"What's the matter with you?"

Alice put a drop of milk out of the feeding bottle onto her wrist. Ben, sitting at the kitchentable held his godson in his arm and looked bewildered.

"What are your talking about? Isn't this how I'm supposed to hold the baby? Martin told me to do it like this."

"You know what I mean. If I didn't know it better I'd say you're lovesick. It's every time the same with you. But there wasn't any woman in quite a lot of time I could relate this state of yours. So what's the matter with you? It's slowly getting unbearable to have you around with you barely speaking and that face and...."

"What face? ... Oh no! Not you too! Look, calling me horsefaced isn't funny at all. Even Martin told people once that he doesn't find it funny anymore."

"Oh Ben, don't pretend to be so thick. You know what I mean."

"I... I don't have..."

"Oh dear. And I don't know how often you mentioned Martin the last couple of weeks. Almost each and every sentence of those five you spoke had the name 'Martin' in them - Ooooh wait...." Alice put the bottle back onto the kitchen cabinet, strode slowly over to Ben and looked straight into his face, mustering it.

"Could it be...?"

"What? What could be?!"

"Oh, nothing.....I just thought.... but ... no. Forget it." Alice stroke over Bens shoulder absently and turned back to the bottle, grabbed it and sat down opposite at the table. "You can give me my cute little honey babyboy now."

She smiled at her child and Ben leaned over to lay his godson into her arms. Alice began to feed him. And except the gentle sound of the babies sucking there was absolute silence. Ben watched his best friends wife, trying to figure out what was just going on behind her forehead. Well of course this wasn't a big challenge and after a while Ben rather abashed brought out

"You might be right."

Alice looked up "Yes?"

"Well I didn't know it myself. Or should I rather say I kept it from myself. But a few weeks ago there was a ... situation.... I had an experience, which showed me quite plainly.... well I don't know if I should diskuss this with you. You propably find me awkward and weird".

"Ben, you should know that I never find you weird... a bit awkward sometimes maybe, yes. But....." She gave him a wink and smiled cheekily. "No seriously. It's actually no big deal to fall in love. I don't know why you're acting like a drama queen. Did you tell him?"

"Erm, no. It's a bit complicated. You know that he's not gay.".

"Well neither you are... and yet.... Go and tell him! What could go wrong? At the worst he'll tell you, that he's flattered but not interested and liked to remain your relationship like it always was."

Alice's warm smile made him confident. "You're right. And besides if I think over that 'situation' it actually was quite obvious, that he is at least a little bit fancying me - well, I hope so... I mean I hope I got that right."

It was late when he closed his friends garden gate behind him and decided to talk to Martin. He entered his blue Jag and started the engine. Arriving at his street he was forced to notice that apparently because of roadworks the parking spaces were very limited and those, that were available actually were occupied because of a privat event. So Ben decided to look after a parking space a few blocks further and he was lucky. Anyway a little walk would have been good. Fresh air has benificial effect on keeping a cool head, which was quite important right now. He rather strolled than walked up the road. Ben was admittedly a bit daunted in the face of the speech he has to give to Martin.

  
_Martin, you know, this 'incident' some time ago.... no .. Martin, I think we know each other well enough.... no... Martin, you don't have to be ashamed.... no.... Martin, I've been thinking about us..... no..... I think I love you... oh god, how cheesy. Maybe I just have to speak out the words that come to my head when I stand in front of him. Maybe I shouldn't think at all. Don't think. Don't think._

Ben walked along the pavement as suddenly a car drove with enormous speed around the corner. Ben could save himself only by jumping to the left into a small alley. Needing a second to recover from the shock he straightened himself and suddenly noticed a moan coming from the back of the alley. _Oh gosh not an emergency now. I don't have the nerve to reanimate some drunk guy or something._ But of course he went deeper into the alley to asses the situation. If someone needs help Ben was the last person, who'd decline it. On the other hand it could be dangerous. So he cautiously approached the source of the slight noises. He blinked. His eyes still hadn't adapted completely to the darkness in the ally. Only an old light post far apart from him gave the shimmer of a light almost like moonlight but warmer. And it was only one ray of light that fell upon the cobblestone pavenent. Fortunately he remained in the shadow because, what he caught sight of made his knees get weak and his jar fell open. Ben hold his breath. Paralysed he stood still and watched the scene, that was presented to him. The light illuminated slightly the outlines of two figures. It was two men and the body and face of the one, who was leaning with his back against the wall were partly visible. It was Martin! His face looked strained and his chest was lifting and lowering in an erratic way. Ben felt a lump growing in his throat. He tried to swallow but he failed because his breath started to get erratic too. Bens eyes wandered to the other guy, who stood close to Martin, very close, too close. And Ben followed his gaze, which was impinging their crotchs, which were also so close. Their legs were entangled as far as their trousers, which both hang around their upper legs allowed it. And their cocks - their exposed and clearly errected penisses were pressed against each other when Martin grabbed them both together with his left hand while his right clasped one of the other mans buttcheeks. It was too dark to make out too much details and Ben couldn't see exactly but he was sure and he could imagine pretty vividly how Martins cock was throbbing. Martin rubbed them frantically when he leaned his head back against the wall. Bens cheeks blushed. He simultaniously felt his cock twitching, getting hard in his clared-red trousers and his eyes watering when he suddenly saw the other man falling down on his knees in front of Martin. He heard Martin groan hoarsely and couldn't restrain himself anymore. Ben rubbed his rock hard cock through his trousers and pants a few times. But he couldn't make it go away - the devestating mixed feeling of despair and arousal. And then the other man took Martins huge cock into his mouth. Martin lowered his head to stare at the bobbing head of his partner ( _omg 'partner' - noooo!_ ) and put the hand that just had stroke his own and the other mans cock onto his head and grasped his hair. Martins mouth stood open and adoringly gentle little moans and gasps escaped out of him.  
No, Ben couldn't bear it anymore. At the same time he felt so desperate and disappointed but also aroused and he wished the ground underneath his feet would open and swallow him.  
He suddenly felt an eternal emptyness. But his cock appeared to enjoy his despair. He turned around as quickly and unobtrusively as possible and run back to his car.  
This was excruciating. The lump in his throat grew bigger and tears were filling his eyes. And his prick felt like it was about to burst. He quickly unzipped his trousers and whipped it out. His (beautiful, firm, plump) dick was throbbing and leaking precum. And sobbing and sniveling he took care of it. His movements were erratic and tears run down his cheeks. Martin was interested in men, yes. But not in Ben! He prefered other partners to do all the filthy wonderful things with. It wasn't Ben on who he had focused when he masturbated in the hotel room. Ben was only a fantasy and not worth to be approached. It took only five strokes until his orgasm exploded. Some if his come landed on the dashboard and even on the windscreen. And during his convulsions he started to cry. Ben was a mess. And his car too.


	5. Martin's WhatsApp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin uses Whatsapp to get in contact with Ben.

* Long time no see. Fancy some chat and drink? -Martin

Martin shook his head. This text wasn't too casual, was it? He didn't want to go like a bull to a gate but he also didn't want to risk that Ben gets too suspicious and thus didn't want to see him.  
How long can it take for Ben to respond? Martin tapped nervously on the kitchen table while watching his mobile laying there innocently as if his life didn't depend on it - well - in a way at least. He supported his elbows on the table and run his fingers through his hair. How do I tell it? Should I really tell him? What if it repels him? What if this ended their friendship. It even could end their work together. No! they're both too professional. "Sherlock" wouldn't end. It would change, yes. Probably their chemistry on screen wouldn't work anymore. OK perhaps or rather probably "Sherlock" would decease. Well but he couldn't take account to that.  
After half an hour just sitting at that kitchen table, staring at the phone pondering, worrying Martin decided to leave it there, go to the office to fetch his laptop and look through his emails. Time would pass away more quickly. He can't expect Ben to respond immediately. He's a busy man.  
_Spam.... spam... spam... a mail from Jamie, an invitation to the presentation of his new cd....spam... a fan mail - where the fuck did she get my email address from? Must ask the agency how this could happen ....spam... marvel - they need to take some more pictures... spam..._

BING!

Martin jumped up from the office chair, headed over to the kitchen and pounced on the mobile

* I don't know - Ben

_What?_

* what do you mean "I don't know" if it's because of that "incident" in the hotel please let me tell you it was completely harmless and had nothing to do with you*

_Now this could be risky. Either Ben doesn't believe, feels more awkward and  uncomfortable than he already is anyway and retreats himself even more. Or he buys it which actually is worse. But Martin gets the chance to see him again that is. Oh fuck why is this so complicated._

* oh ok

Ben against all experience is pretty monosyllabic today. _What the heck._

*Look. Of course it isn't nice to be caught when you just had a wank. But honestly we're all human. Don't you do "it" yourself? I'd rather not tell you this via whatsapp but since I don't want this to get a burdon for our friendship.... Wanking helps with headaches. At least for me.

The image of a lean muscular pale body  spread out on a bed, slack open mouth, half lidded eyes, frantically stroking his long rock hard cock and fondling his balls pops up in Martins mind.

*but you shouted my name

_oh god, I must respond quickly. He must not get the impression of me thoroughly thinking about a proper answer._

*take it as a compliment. But it really is meaningless. There are lots of people having more or less important roles in my fantasies. OMG I can't believe that I have to explain this to you. I really don't have a crush on you. Word. I don't fancy horcefaced men ;-) LOL

There's no answer of Benedict. Not within the next 30 minutes and also not within the following 2 hours.

_Bugger! I screwed it! I was too rude .... and too direct. Fuck fuck fuck, what do I do now?_   
_Damage control!_

*ok seems I fucked it up. Sorry dude. I didn't mean to upset you. Of course you're not horsefaced. I was just kidding.  
Call me if you can spare some time. I'd just like to have some buddy time with you again.

Martin put the phone to the shelf and turned to his lap top again - in a quite frustrated manner.

_to: Marvel  Movies_   
_Concerning the additional photos for the costume studies......_


	6. Ben's Whatsapp

BADADING

*Long time no see. Fancy some chat and drink? -Martin

Ben grabs his phone and looks at the screen.  
_Oh god! Martin! He wants to see me! Yes. Yes! I want to see you too! I want to be near you. I want to hear your soft warm voice. I want to be so near that I can relish your scent._ Ben sighs.  But then he thought back to that ineffable night when he saw him with that other man.  
_But you have no interest in me Martin. You probably don't even fancy a one night stand with me since this would only feel odd with a friend. It's likely that this friendship would end abruptly then. So not even this will be possible. Not that I was keen on just a one night stand... and anyway I don't even know how to behave at a male-male one night stand... oh I think I should name this homosexual one night stand .... but... agh..._  
_No I can't bear to just small talk to you and do as if it didn't hurt me to see you with that guy._

* I don't know - Ben

*what do you mean "I don't know" if it's because of that "incident" in the hotel please let me tell you it was completely harmless and had nothing to do with you

_See? I told you he doesn't entertain such feelings for me._

*oh ok

 _What else could I say then._  
_Now I just have to try to focus on other people. Women. If I wanted I actually could have every woman. Oh that is boring! Oh god I sound like Sherlock._

*Look. Of course it isn't nice to be caught when you just had a wank. But honestly we're all human. Don't you do "it" yourself? I'd rather not tell you this via whatsapp but since I don't want this to get a burdon for our friendship.... Wanking helps with headaches. At least for me.

 _Gosh Martin_ (Ben starts to get a bit upset now) _I got it now! You don't have to rub it in my face constantly! And anyway..._

*but you shouted my name*

_oh gawd did I really send this to him? Damn. But he did! He did actually shout my name. It's simply true. And it was midst wanking or even orgasm. I mean come on..._

*take it as a compliment. But it really is meaningless. There are lots of people having more or less important roles in my fantasies. OMG I can't believe that I have to explain this to you. I really don't have a crush on you. Word. I don't fancy horcefaced men ;-)

 _oh.... ok.... well.... maybe indeed I got it wrong. How could I even think for a second that he had romantic feelings for me._  
Ben wiped away a tear out of his left eye and set his phone aside.  
_Concentrate on the work now, Ben!_


	7. The Marvel-ous Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meet up in an elevator :-)

 

 

A few weeks later Martin stands in front of the lift of a nice beach hotel in LA. He intended to combine an appointment for the Marvel photoshooting with a few days at the beach and only let the sun warm his mind, the waves caress his body and maybe read some new scripts. The next few days were supposed to be a sexual idendity crisis free and lovesickness free zone.

After a first meeting with the photographer he changed and was just about to take a little exploratory trip. On his way he wanted to stop at Jaden´s. Martin promised to bring him a bottle of original Drambuie when he´s in LA again. 

The light above the lift flashed  and the door slid open. _Oh gosh no. I can´t believe it. No, no no no! Oh god he´s only wearing This?_

"Oh, hello Martin! Now this is what I expected the least. What an coincidence! What are you doing here? Tell me!" Ben  cheerfully jabbered away.

"Well, LA is the capital of Marvel-World... and there is this little Captain America film in which I'll participate and..."

"Oh yes! Of course, Marvel. Again another thing we have in common." Ben beamed at him "I'm just on my way to the spa downstairs." He plucked apologetically at the sleeve of his bathrobe. "What are your plans?"

"Well, first of all to get inside this lift." 

"Oh, of course, sorry." Ben stepped aside. Martin entered the lift and turned around. Both were facing the door as it slid close with a smooth sound. So they stood side by side facing the now closed door in that small chamber. Both remaining silent. But  both their thoughts were loud like a orchestra solely of drums.

 _Fuck, is he wearing any pants underneath this robe? I don't know if I can survive this.  Oh god I feel his body heat. Don't pucture him naked!  Don't picture his muscles shifting unfer that bathrobe! Damn!_ Martin startet do rock nervously on his feet.

 _Oh boy, it's Martin! My Martin! The Martin, who doesn't have any interest in me. I can almost touch him. I almost feel his pinkie touching mine. I don't know if I can survive this._ Now Ben too starts rocking on his flipflops. As they both almost reached the same rhythm the ground under their feet developed it's own rhythm of shaking and with a sudden jold it was quiet. Nothing moved anymore. Ben and Martin turned their faces to each other, raising their eyebrows - well Martin raised both and Ben only his left eyebrow.

"Surely it's only a short malfunction. We don't have to wait for long. This happens all the time."  The corners of Bens mouth twitched and formed a small smile.

"Sure."

Silence. Both turned their gaze back to the gap at the door, starting to slightly rock on their feet again. 

"Nevertheless, maybe we should... " Martin nodded to the panel to their right.

With a low "Mh" Benedict reached to the button that said "G" and pushed it. Nothing happened. "Again?" Ben pushed again repeatedly a few times. Nothing. Martin turned and leaned with his back against the wall "It's only a matter of time. We have to be patient."

"Yes probably." Ben nodded and leaned against the opposite wall. After a few moments he again reached for the panel. This time he pushed the "Emergency" button.

"Push harder." _Oh god, what did I say 'push harder'. What must he think of me!_ "I mean - err - try again. Maybe once isn't enough." 

With a cheeky grin Ben pushed the button again. "If there is no respond at all, I mean no flashing light or a sound or anything the electrical systems of this lift are probably down and the concierge won't receive any signal either. I think there's nothing left but _simply_ wait until someone notices that this damn thing doesn't work anymore."

"Hm, you're right. But sometimes those machines simply need a kick and they'll work again." With this words Martin jumped and landed with a thud of his feet back on the floor. 

"Hm, if you think this might help..." and Ben jumped too and landed with a floppy sound of his flipflops on the ground. 

"Once more!" Ben grabbed Martins hand and prepared to jump again. Martin joined in. "One. two. THREE!" Now they jumped about 5 or 6 times holding hands stuck in an american elevator. Ben's bathrobe flew a bit open as he jumped and revealed his muscular thighs. Ben didn't notice how Martin peeked and blushed shortly

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Benedict started to giggle.

 _Phew, he didn't notice._ "Yes VERY ridiculous." and Martin started to laugh. "Hopefully the security cam doesn't work too. Otherwise they will have a nice show." "Oh yes, a magical superhero in a bathrobe and flipflops and the Marvel prime minister of England jumping like crazy in an elevater." They burst out in boisterous laughter. Probably it was rather the relieve about having a topic to talk about and that they don't have to bear the awkward silece and tension that one moment ago dominated the space in that lift.

"OK let's just wait" Martin put the bag with the bottle to the floor.

Ben glanced at the bag. "What precious treasure do you have there?"

"Oh, my friend Jaden wanted me to bring him some Drambuie, now that I'm in LA anyway."

"Drambuie? Really? Do you think your friend would mind if we kill time by having a sip of it?" 

"Hm, no, I don't think so." Martin slid down the back wall and sat on the floor taking the bag and pulling out the bottle. Benedict joined him while Martin twisted the lid.

After a while and inevitably they got tipsy. But this was ok because it made the situation more comfortable to both. They relaxed and individually remembered the time when they unselfconsciously were joking on set and they weren't aware of their weird attraction and this to each other and the fierce tension that developed out of it. The fact that their tongues didn't always obey while speaking didn't bother them at all.

"Oh my bum hurtth. this floor ith really hard." Ben groans and when he tried to rearrange his legs his bathrobe shifted and revealed a bit of skin. Out of the corner of his eyes Martins gaze lingered at an alluring piece of white skin partly with rather sparce auburn chest hair covered that spans over his impressive pectorals. When Ben moved his left arm to support himself in order to readjust his sitting position the hem of his robe grazed slightly over his left nipple which now peaked out right beneath the hem and the belt loosened a bit and revealed even more of this smooth white skin further down to his navel and a lovely auburn happy trail.

"You've been working out. It lookssss nice." Martin licks his lips "Your sixpack - I love it ... erm .... ah ... I mean... I like it."  "Really?" Ben stared at Martins mouth. Slowly he reached down to the robe belt and pushed it further down in order to take a look at his belly. "Well" Ben chuckled (which let his muscles play in a lovely rather seductive manner) "this ith made of a lot of chicken and thitups. Dr. Thtrange taketh's toll."   "Issssit as firm assssit looks? May I touch it?" " 'f course!" with this Benedict slid his thumb under the knot of the robe belt and flipped it open. The fabric slid completely open and..... oh god Martin got the view of Benedict in all his glory. A beautiful voluptuous  penis nested in lovely auburn curls above clean shaven nice balls. This breathtaking view was presented to Martin and Benedict didn't even seem to notice it in his boozed state. Ben straightened his belly with an offering gesture towards it.

Martin felt the adrenalin shoot into his system and looked rather incredulously at Ben. _Does he mean it really? Well he's drunk enough to not know what he's doing. Oh god what he's doing to me. I can't believe it._

After this adrenalin shock Martin felt suddenly rather "untipsy" and very aware of his chances and unfortunately the possibility to mess everything up as well.

With a scrutinising gaze at Benedict's facial expression he raised his hand a bit. And he noticed how Benedict suddenly went very still. Ben only parted his lips a bit and his breathing started to get slightly more intense and rapid. Cautiously and, very slowly Martins hand approached Bens skin. Bens gaze followed Martins Hand while Martins eyes were oscilating between Bens belly and his beautiful eyes which were blinking now. When Martins fingertips barely touched his abdomen Benedicts cock twitched and showed every sign of starting to grow. Martin paused and looked at Bens eyes questioningly. Bens gaze fell directly into Martins eyes when he nodded only slightly and turned his look rapidly back to what Martin was about to do with his hand. The silence of the abandoned elevator cabin was filled with their fierce breathing. Like in trance Martin touched Benedict now with the whole palm of his hand right above his bellybutton. He stroke laterally over Bens smooth white skin that covered his perfect sixpack. Then Martin bend further to Ben and his other hand joined in at the opposite side of Benedicts beautifully muscled abdomen. With both hands he wandered further down at his sides over Bens narrow hips to the outsides of his upper thighs and then to the inner side. Again Martin looked up to Bens face in order to make sure he wants it too. But Benedicts cock was rock hard already, long with a pleasing girth but not inordinately large, bending in a lovely slight curve up along and almost flat on his belly with its beautifully formed red uncircumcised glans. Martin was enthralled by its beauty which so harmoniously went with the whole beautiful man in front of him and almost couldn't do anything but stare at his beauty. Ben slid a bit forward with his pelvis and then it was easy for Martin to push apart Bens thighs and his knees up with both his hands and only with little pressure. And what he saw then was even more marvelous. Ben's perfectly smooth shaved large scrotum filled with considerable nice balls lay against his perineum and almost covered his lovely hole. Almost. Because hid balls were tightening against his body already so that Martin had a lovely view at everything.

"I never dared to think that you ever would look at me like this, Martin."

Still marvelling at his view Martin almost absently replyed in a low tone "Oh I often daydreamed about this but I never thought  you would let me. And it never came to my mind that your beauty would overwhelm me that much."

Benedict just stared a bit puzzled at the lips that just said this. Then he leaned forward, took Martins face in both his hands and tenderly pressed his plush lips against Martins. They closed their eyes and when Ben parted his lips to lick on the other mans lower lip Martin opened himself and welcomed Benedicts skillful tongue. Their hearts seemed to explode in their bodies. And Benedict explored eagerly Martins mouth. It was true. Martin felt the same than him. Heaven. While still kissing Ben's hands wandered down to Martins shirt and fumbled on the buttons. Then those large elegant and sensitive hands raked across Martins chest. Two fingers found a nipple and teased it tenderly. "Oh, why didn't you ever say a thing?" Martin murmured against his lips. "I... I... I thought... you weren't interested." "You daft git. You caught me in the act shouting your name..... mmmmh"

Martin caressed Benedicts face all over with tiny kisses and got further down to his flawless neck, tasted the delicious spot of his pulse point. Ben got his hands down to Martins crotch, deftly opened the button of his trousers and unzipped to free Martins dick which already urged against the fabric. His prick was impressive, not as long as Bens but pleasantly thick with protruding veins. And it just felt wonderful to hold it in his hand, feel the weight. Ben stroke along Martins length and elicited a dark groan out of his open mouth. Martin got up on his knees and pulled Ben with him. Kneeling on the floor they pressed their bodies against each other and their cocks touched each other. Benedict shove his hips further and rubbed his dick against Martins. Then he looked down at them with a smile and took both of them in one hand. Martin licked his lower lip as he too looked down and saw how a big bead of precome run down from the tip of Benedict's cock to Martin's dripping prick. Their precome met and mingled and Ben used it as a lubricant and he moaned when he felt their slick dicks together. Both moaned loudly while Ben's strokes got faster. Martin reached down for Benedicts balls and carressed them, tucked at them slightly and Ben felt the tingling mighty sensation building up to a hot ball within his body threatening to explode through his cock 

"Martin, I'm... I'm close... I can't"

"Oh god, yes! Come. Come! I want to see you come!" And Benedict obeyed. He let his head fell back and exposed his gorgeous neck with his manly protruding adams apple. And with his eyes only half open a long and deep groan came out of his open mouth while his cock twitched over and over again and his come spurted against Martins belly and chest and chin and Martin couldn't hold it back anymore and his thick cock joined in and he too rode out his orgasm and spurted out his white thick cream which mingled with Ben's. Large stripes of Ben-Martin come run down their chests and Ben raised his forfinger to take one drop of it. Looking into Martins eyes he licked his finger and with this Martins cock twitched once more and a further little spurt of semen came out of his glans. Once more Ben put his hand at Martins nape, pulled him close and Martin tasted his own come.

Just in this moment they heard a knock at the door.


End file.
